


Plan długoletni

by Croyance



Series: 30 minut do piekła [61]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Drabble, F/F, Future Fic, M/M, Nie wiem co to, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Szleje, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7874647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plan Dumbledore w końcu się spełnia</p><p>Akcja "30 minut do Piekła"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plan długoletni

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts), [Ew (winchesters_soulmate)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts), [Nichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Nichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/pseuds/Nichiko) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  Tęczowy miotacz gejów. 28.07
> 
> Nie wiem co to. przepraszam...

           McGonagall siedziała w gabinecie nie mogąc uwierzyć w to co czytała w kronice towarzyskiej.  
\- Jak to możliwe, by nasi kolejni absolwenci lądowali w takich związkach? Rozumiem kilka przypadków, ale...  
\- Minerwo, to wspaniale, że są szczęśliwy. - Dumbledore aż promieniał w swoich ramach.  
\- Ale Harry i Malfoy? Ron i Seamus? Hermiona i Panna Lovengood? Czy to ma być normalne? Nie mówię już o reszcie ogłoszeń, których ostatnio się namnożyło. Oczywiście nie mam nic przeciwko związkom tej samej płci, no ale...  
\- To po prostu przeznaczenie, nie kłóć się z nim!  
          Teraz będzie można tylko przemalować szkołę i plan Albusa spełni się w pełni!


End file.
